The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component (MLCC) and a board having the same.
Electronic components including ceramic materials include capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, and the like.
Among such ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has advantages such as a relatively small size, high capacitance, and ease of mounting.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors are chip shaped condensers mounted on printed circuit boards of various electronic products, such as display devices like liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and plasma display panels (PDP), computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and the like, serving to allow electricity to be charged therein or discharged therefrom.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may include a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes having different polarities disposed to face each other with each of the dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
Generally, in a case of a high capacitance multilayer ceramic capacitor, a capacitance value may be adjusted by increasing or decreasing the number of stacked internal electrodes, but in a case of a low capacitance multilayer ceramic capacitor, a capacitance value may be lowered by increasing a thickness of each dielectric layer.
In this case, the internal electrodes and the external electrodes should be stably electrically connected to each other, and the multilayer ceramic capacitor should have sufficient bending strength in order to withstand stress generated when manufactured or mounted on a board.